


To Give

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph lays 'eggs' for his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Give

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blackdragon-sama.

They're alone, for the first half, which is intentional on Leo's part; he hasn't told Donnie or Mikey about this thing they've discovered, or at least Raph's pretty sure he hasn't. Leo clears the center of the coffee table of trash and comics and controllers, replaces it all with a box. "Alright," he says. "Sit."

Raph grits his teeth, but he complies, sitting on the edge of the table, thighs pressed together. "I know you want me to sit," he says, "you don't have to..."

But Leo's not even looking at him, focused on the box. He kneels by Raph and opens it; Raph blushes, turns his head away. When he glances back, Leo's holding one of the balls in the palm of his hand, rolling it between his fingers with a slick noise. Getting it ready. "Okay," he says. "Open."

Raph hesitates. Tightens his hands on his knees. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asks, glancing toward Donnie's lab. "I mean, it's kind of overkill."

"I want them to see this," Leo says, like they're about to show them some -- some disfigurement or something, something that will affect their brothers lives, that actually matters. It's only when Raph meets his eyes that Leo's expression smooths out into a smile, a little shy, still not quite used to this. "I want them to see what you can do."

"Oh, shut up," Raph says, shoving Leo's shoulder. But the words make heat creep down his neck, between his legs, and when Leo repeats his order to open his legs, Raph obeys, spreading his thighs and leaning back on the table to expose his slit.

Leo leans forward and flicks his tongue at the edge of Raph's slit, and Raph can't help it -- his hips jerk forward and he groans, surprised. He wasn't expecting that. Leo kisses along his slit, tracing down, following the softening line of it, then licks a slow, slow line back up. It feels like he's opening Raph.

Leo doesn't pull away, leaving his mouth right at the edge of Raph's slit, as he presses the slick ball against his entrance. Raph bites his lip to keep from moaning; his thighs shiver and he arches up, struggling to relax his slit enough to let it in -- his body spreads, stretching, stretching. He can’t help but whine, loud, and clutch at Leo's shoulder.

Then, the ball is in, nestled inside of him, buried, safe and sound. Raph's pulse begins to pound between his legs.

But this is just the beginning.

Leo works slowly, covering each ball with lube before easing it into Raph, each time a stretch that's almost painful, each time filling his body more. The first two don't seem so bad, big but not obtrusive, just like Leo's cock or fingers, but by the fourth, Raph doesn't know that he can take anymore. He keeps shivering, his thighs twitching with each shift; he's so, so full, the balls pressing against him, pressing down.

"Two more," Leo says, picking up another ball.

Raph shudders; he can't believe how turned on he already is, his whole body flushed and prickling. He knows he should keep his thighs open, keep his cloaca available for Leo, but he can't help but shut his thighs, worried that the -- the eggs are going to come out before Leo's finished. Leo pauses, cupping the egg between his slick hands, and frowns up at Raph.

"Keep them open," he says.

"You try and keep these in with -- "

Leo pinches Raph's thigh, hard, and Raph yelps, his cock pressing down against the eggs. "Open," he says. With a little shudder, Raph puts his hands on his knees and forces his legs open, though the movement makes the eggs shift inside of him.

There's a light blush on Leo's face as he slips his hands between Raph's legs again; they exchange a glance. Leo licks his lips. "You're doing really well, Raph," he says, his voice going low. Raph's pulse pounds between his legs, heavy and hot; he grits his teeth and shuts his eyes right as the egg presses at his slit, spreads him, wet and thick.

It's slow-going with this one; when they reach the widest point, Raph has to struggle to keep from pushing back. He groans low in his throat, shuddering; Leo strokes his thigh with his free hand, edging the egg into Raph, making it fit. When it finally, finally squeezes in, Raph lets out a shuddering moan. His cock bears down, rubbing the eggs, hyper-sensitive, swelling as much as it can when his body is so full.

Leo pauses, watching Raph pant and squirm, and rests the heel of his hand against Raph's slit, grinding against the sensitive skin, soaking in the way Raph whines and bucks. "Do you think -- do you think you can take one more, Raph?"

"F-fuck," Raph gasps, his toes curling. "Fuck, Leo, I'm gonna..."

Leo shivers, his hand tightening on Raph's thigh; the hand at Raph's slit slides slow, slow down to his other thigh, his fingers leaving hot pinpricks of pleasure in their wake. "Not yet," he says, and then, just as the cool air is hitting Raph's slit, just as he's starting to think he might make it to the last egg, Leo leans in and sucks at Raph's slit.

The effect is immediate: Raph's body clenches around the eggs and he kicks helplessly, scrabbling at Leo's shoulders; pleasure surges through him, then bursts into an orgasm when Leo doesn’t move his mouth away, sucking and sucking. When Raph comes, his body clenches around the eggs, tight and hot, a shock of pleasure that draws his orgasm out -- he’s full, full of Leo’s eggs, is going to -- going to --

Leo sits back, stroking his thighs, smiling like he’s proud of himself. “One more,” he says, while Raph is still struggling to catch his breath. “Ready?”

“F-fuck yeah,” Raph pants.

With a soft laugh, Leo kisses the inside of Raph’s thigh, then presses the last egg against Raph’s slit. This one takes the longest, because Raph is still shaky from his orgasm and so full, but Leo is patient. Murmurs soft encouragement against Raph’s thigh as the egg stretches Raph’s cloaca, as the eggs move inside of Raph, rubbing his sheathed cock and pushing against his inner walls. Raph sits back on his hands and lifts his hips -- he means just to give Leo a better angle, but he starts to grind his hips against the intrusion, against Leo’s hand. He’s not stopped being turned on, flush, his body buzzing, and when the egg finally slips inside, he moans, loud.

“Good,” Leo says, leaning up between his legs and taking his face. He kisses Raph, wet and messy. “Look at you. You did so good. Fuck, Raph.”

Raph bites his lip, torn between pride and shame -- he would be such a good mate for Leo, but -- but he shouldn't want it, not like this. Shouldn't be so turned on, shivers running through his body, molten heat coursing through him. 

Leo leans up and presses a slow kiss to Raph's lips, the flick of his tongue on Raph's full bottom lip. He doesn't pursue it more than that, though Raph scrabbles for his shell, surges forward with an open mouth, begging to be filled with Leo's scent, Leo's tongue, Leo's warmth. Raph whimpers when Leo sits back. "Shh," Leo murmurs, rubbing Raph's thighs in circles that should be soothing but that are making Raph want to scream. "Get on your knees, now. Keep them in. I'll be right back." 

"Leo," Raph says, voice pitching up, "Leo, wait, I..."

But Leo is already standing, and he holds a hand up. "I'll be right back," he repeats. 

Raph cusses under his breath. He doesn't want to wait. He wants it now. But he obeys, once Leo's back is turned; he slowly, painstakingly shifts until he's on his knees, moaning softly as he does because it makes the eggs move inside of him and he has to tighten himself to keep them in. Fuck, if Leo doesn't hurry, they're going to come out of their own accord, stretching Raph all over again, dripping onto the table. 

"Alright, alright." Donnie's voice. The patter of his and Mikey's feet, following Leo's confident stride. Raph clenches his eyes shut and tilts his head back, groaning -- and it's in exasperation, but the sound is riddled with lust, and it makes Donnie and Mikey stop in their tracks. Not Leo. Leo keeps walking, and takes a knee on the table by Raph.

"Whoa. Did you give them a new toy?" Mikey asks, plopping on the couch.

"...maybe," Donnie says. He sits next to Mikey, studying Raph. Raph can't bear to look at them. He can't stand sitting here. 

"Easy," Leo murmurs. "Keep holding them." 

Raph squirms, panting, but obeys, trying to ignore the way Donnie and Mikey are -- staring, the way he is the center of attention. The anticipation is going to kill him. No one’s even talking, just waiting, Leo smiling a little as he watches Raph strain. Raph’s pulse is pounding between his legs, quick and heavy. He’s going to go crazy if Leo doesn’t let him – he’s gonna --

Leo says, "Alright, Raph," and Raph begins to push with a gasp, straining and arching his hips. The first egg begins to push out, just as resistant to coming out as it was to coming in, but the stretch is enough for Raph, that push that makes his body arc with pleasure. He's started to come by the time it drops out of him, a low groan wrenched from his body.

As he tries to catch his breath, his brothers slide close: Leo cradling his face, Mikey and Donnie on each side, stroking his shell, his arms, his stiff stomach. "Dude," Mikey murmurs, like the word is a holy invocation, like Raph is something rare and precious. 

"How many?" Donnie asks, nuzzling Raph's neck.

Leo hums softly and kisses Raph. "Show them," he says. 

How could Raph ever disobey? He squirms a little, gasping and panting but ready to push -- but before he can, he's suddenly being moved, tipped forward. "Wanna see," Mikey murmurs, and Leo is laughing under his breath and helping guide Raph down until he's on his hands and knees on the table, his hips lifted up, his head in Leo's lap. "Oh my god, look at how much he's already come. He's dripping. Raph..."

Raph's legs are shaking; he's already exhausted and overwhelmed, but he knows what to do, his body knows, as if it was always meant to do this, meant to -- to bear life, to do this for his brothers. He pushes with a loud moan, but the second egg takes longer, edging its way out of him, stretching him at the widest point until he's wailing, and then -- then, the surge of relief almost as good as an orgasm as it falls out of him, dripping and slick and perfect, caught by Donnie. 

Leo strokes his head, the back of his neck, murmuring soft words of encouragement; someone kisses Raph's shell; there are hands on the back of his thighs, someone’s finger stroking the sensitive line of Raph’s slit. Leo’s hand finds Raph’s. Their fingers twine. Raph pushes again, gasping for breath, overwhelmed with sensation -- comes as the third egg eases out of him. From there it’s a haze, coming again, and again, or maybe it's just the aftershocks, the eggs wringing pleasure out of him as he lays them.

The last one is almost a relief, his pleasure too intense to sustain; but it's also a disappointment. His purpose is done; he's given his brothers everything he can. He slumps onto the table, clutching at Leo's legs and whimpering softly as Donnie and Mikey stroke his legs, gently finger him, murmuring their shock and praise. Raph lifts his head enough to look up at Leo. 

"You did so good, Raph," Leo says. “My Raph." And it's that which makes light flow through Raph, something pure penetrating his haze of pleasure -- he sits up on his elbows, reaching up to kiss Leo. Leo smiles and bends down, cups his face, presses a series of slow, loving kisses to his lips.

Raph wouldn't -- can't -- say it in so many words, but he kisses it into Leo, knowing Leo understands. Leo always has.


End file.
